


【鹿鞠】烟与酒与结婚纪念日

by Peachinsummer



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachinsummer/pseuds/Peachinsummer
Summary: 接《鹿丸新传》，忘记纪念日后的补偿。
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Kudos: 5





	【鹿鞠】烟与酒与结婚纪念日

总有臭男人试图用廉价的招数来敷衍被遗忘的结婚纪念日，而纪念日本身的意义就在于永远也回不去的那一天。

回不去了。

手鞠伏在矮脚桌前，半阖着眸去看细瘦白瓶里涌出的庞大花束。金灿灿的风里花影闪动，影子破碎着滑过眼底寂灭的光。时钟咔哒咔哒的声音被恍惚拉长，变成一种难以捕捉的锋利，将午后混混沌沌的意识剪得破烂不堪。疲惫铺天盖地而来，她将脸枕在手臂上，无限怀念起砂隐的大漠与圆月。

还是砂隐好。她用手指缓缓画出一个[砂]的符号，再移开时却是空空如也。

风影弟弟在工作上偶尔会询问自己的意见，另一个则会在做完任务回来时捎带喜欢的小食。哪一个都不会像奈良鹿丸这样，忙起来昏天黑地，有家都不记得回。

明明只是个小鬼而已。

她叹一口气。

门被哗啦一声拉开，熟悉的声音喊着“我回来了”。

“本来想着难得提早下班就顺路去买点菜，结果碰上了井野跟小樱……被笑了一顿啊。”鹿丸换好鞋子，将怀里的蔬果放到柜子上，“鹿代呢？”

懒懒坐起身来的妻子朝房间抬了抬下巴:“刚刚结束任务，一回到家就睡着了。”

“真是的。”

金属碰撞，火焰融进轻软的暖风里。

手鞠站起身。

“你不是戒掉了吗，又点上了？！”女人黑着一张脸，走过去毫不犹豫地从对方唇间夺了烟，簌簌灰烬往下飘到胸脯上，被讨好着拂开。

皮手套与肌肤相触的一瞬，手鞠不自觉地颤了一下，原本的气势汹汹也微妙地弱下来:“真过分啊，昨天刚忘了结婚纪念日，今天就重新开始吸烟了？”

“抱歉抱歉，但……纪念日的事，不是说已经原谅我了吗？而且我还送了……那个，那个花……”

鹿丸往后退了一小步，悄悄指了指桌上摆着的花瓶。是华之国盛产的鲜花，自己悉心挑选了明亮的金色。

如果这样做还不能完全让手鞠开心的话，那实在是不知道该怎么做了。

早知道以前就该多向老爸问一些这种事……不，不对。就算老爸还在，这种问题也绝对无法问出口。

真麻烦啊。

手鞠抱起胸，将这家伙所有的小动作尽收眼底:“虽说过去了就是过去了，但趁现在弥补的话，说不定一切都还来得及。”

“弥补……是要怎样弥补啊？我连——”

[我连菜都买了]还没说出口，奇怪的闪光一霎照亮脑海。等，等一下，女人在这个时候提出奇怪的要求，又打上了[结婚纪念日]的幌子，难道是……也是的，毕竟两人工作都忙，回家之后还要照顾鹿代，太久没有接触而产生怨言也是正常的。从某种程度上来说，这也是男人重要的责任之一啊。

“我知道了。”

“……哈?”手鞠歪头，漂亮的绿眼瞳中映出丈夫缓慢走近的身影，“你在说什么啊，突然就脸红了……喂喂，你有在听我说话吗？”

###

暧昧的光线，滚烫的火星。

灰烬又落在她胸前。

她想说做爱的时候禁止吸烟，下一秒和服敞开，百花缭乱。

橙黄与橘粉色的床，流动在光洁的脊背下。男人摘下手套，胡子又蹭到她的锁骨与颈窝。

“放松点，”鹿丸的声音也变得温热，像是浸在夕波里，“我们结婚都好多年啦。”

于是她想起两人的新婚夜。远离故乡只为投入一个怀抱，平静又癫狂的爱欲。

燃烧，不停地燃烧。

烟火阵阵腾空而起，她在大片海浪般的掌声上起起伏伏，心脏极力收缩极力伸展，仿佛要迎接的是一场隆重又盛大的死亡。然后新生。

少年人的羞赧在十多年后仍未褪尽，脸庞埋进胸前，红色的耳廓露在外面。她笑着抚摸上去。

“别在这儿做，”手鞠仰起尖瘦的下颚，压抑着喘息道，“鹿代还在睡觉呢。”

鹿丸从善如流，抱起她走向卧室。长腰带的蝴蝶结散开后软软飞下来，停落在矮脚桌前。

明明已经不是第一次碰触这具身体，实际操作起来还是会脸红。手鞠躺倒在双人床上，拉着他的手碰触自己柔软的乳房:“和刚结婚时一样，还是要我教你。”

“戏弄自己的男人不是什么好习惯。”鹿丸平复着呼吸，拇指摩挲过顶端，“吵醒鹿代的话，可是你的责任，手鞠。”

还是满口男人女人，长不大的小鬼。

她抬起绯红的脸庞，任由对方抚弄着胸前南半球的外缘，轻轻替丈夫解开了外衣扣子。

刚见面时这个人就是不完美的，而在若干年后却确确实实地成为了她后半生的昼夜与四季。手鞠克制着所有黏腻的喘息，一垂眸正好看到他低头含住右边的乳，紧皱的眉头。

迷蒙的情事里她依旧能捕捉到鹿丸压抑的着的情绪，便问:“你多久没有休假了？”

对方抬起脸，唇角一片湿漉漉:“怎么问起这个。”

“你咬疼我了。以前可不会这样。”

鹿丸又偏过头道歉。美丽的妻子躺倒在眼前，乳尖濡湿，手心搭在平坦的小腹上，说着危险的话语:“补偿也好，发泄也无所谓。把别人挑拨起来然后道歉，要不是三星扇没在床边，我早就把你扇出去了。”

恐怖的女人。

他苦笑一声，简单结了一个印后对上她渐渐羞怒的眼睛。

“我没让你用这个……！”

影子延伸成细长的几束，舔弄上女人赤裸的腰肢与大腿。膝盖被迫打开，丈夫从中间俯视下来。

“本来应该是亲力亲为做这些事，但实在太麻烦了……”鹿丸扣住她的腰窝往床沿拖，目光掠过腿根深深的水色，“你也太快了。”

“闭嘴！”

手鞠下意识想抬脚踹过去，奈何脚踝与大腿都被束缚住，左右动弹不得。丝袜是最后的鱼鳞，在闪动的光晕里被慢慢剥下，露出雪白的肉。手指按住腿间的两瓣，往里一勾，牵出透明的汁水。滑腻，湿润，要命的吸引。

“唔……”

“都说了，别把鹿代弄醒啊。”

鹿丸一手撑在她大开的腿侧，彻底将内裤剥落后开始耐心又缓慢的进攻。层层叠叠的玫瑰色，露水裹住手指。缠绕住大腿的影子分出一小束，游走到女性的隐秘部位后，细细绑住顶端挺立的肉芽。

“鹿、鹿丸……！”

尖叫一瞬间失控，她第一时间捂住嘴，愤愤瞪过去。

其实在婚后也不是再也没做过，循规蹈矩的沙发性爱也好，大脑当机后在凌晨的办公室里替丈夫口交也好……只是借互相搂抱，从彼此身上汲取温度罢了。

鹿丸的爱意总是压抑且隐忍的，没有引导便不会迸发。影子在无尽的虚空中交织成漆黑深渊，到现在也只有自己能听得见深处的声音。雨夜檐下被歇斯底里掀翻的棋盘，沙丘上不知疲倦的昼夜飞奔。

我们共同的软弱之处。

然而，然而。

身体被撑开，一寸寸插进来的时候，手鞠再也忍不住，大力搂抱住了男人的脖颈。术无声解开，小腿盘上细腰，两具身体钉合在一起。

棋子被重新一一摆好，奔波的脚步在落日前停驻。

就算是爱哭鬼，也有振作与成长的一刻……正如常年在大漠中率领军队的自己，也需要灵魂的慰藉与耳边的低语。

互相索取，互相点燃。

相濡以沫的救赎。

救赎有很多种，本质都是两个不同灵魂的共鸣而已。因此，性爱也不失为一种有效的良好手段。

沙漠里会有多汁的植物吗。

鹿丸来不及思考这个问题，只觉得世界变得沉重又潮湿。细密密的水珠从额前的皮肤，从用力抱住大腿与臀圌侧的手臂上渗出，交圌合处烂熟一片。体毛被沾湿，妻子缠绵压抑的呻圌吟咬上耳朵。

要命，要命。

鹿丸的印象里手鞠始终是无坚不摧的，铁扇，风沙，飞动的裙裾也凛冽。

他将怀里的人翻过身放到床上，一手按下幼滑的脊背。屁股抬高，腰和背软软地塌陷下去。两扇蝴蝶骨往上凸起，像锋利又迷人的沙丘。但身体往前一挺动，它们便会起伏起来，云雨将至。

手鞠紧紧攥住床单，脸庞滚烫。被粗暴地填满是甜蜜又令人不安的事情，她温柔的丈夫在这种事上从来不见温柔。

第一次也是如此，手把手的教学没能让对方领到好意，良苦用心被当成挑衅男人自尊的手段。来回的冲撞里她气得断断续续地大叫，怎么会有这种智商两百情商负数的人?

嘴巴被一手捂住，水声却愈发清脆。小舟在汹涌狂乱的水流上命悬一线，肌肉嵌合，肉体相撞。大脑中升起了白茫茫的蒸汽。蓬松的梦境。

一切都融化了。

###

从混乱中恢复清明的时候，手鞠拾起掉到地上的内衣。

“我说……鹿丸。”

“嗯?”男人侧过身，望着妻子美丽的侧脸，“怎么了？”

“你是不是又忘了什么事情。”

黯淡下来的光影中，奈良鹿丸听到心底喊来[冷静]的声音，然后飞速开始思考:“啊，你让我想想……先不要急。是不是鹿代快醒了?我去看看。”

草草披上外衣后下了床，正欲出门时，袖口却被拉住了。身后的女人说，回过头来。

一个湿润，绵长的吻。

妻子的手纤细，温热且柔软，春水般抚过下颌角。那对松石绿的眼瞳却是直直盯过来，眼角慵懒未散:

“你忘记吻我了。”

【END】


End file.
